helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
The Crisis of the Curing Hall
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Unusually, Magda was allowed to hang out. Objective Discuss the problem of the Curing Hall with Alan: 0/1 Rewards EXP +121 900 Diamond +50 Square Circle Earrings x1 Scrutiny x1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Alan titled "You Don't Have to" that reads: :Lady... Ellenstein. It's Alan. About the thing we discussed in the Curing Hall today... You don't have to force yourself. It has caused both the Sky Church and us a lot of trouble, and it is not as simple as it looks... Well, do I sound too pretentious by talking like this? Playing mature doesn't suit me. Anyway... You don't have to push yourself too hard. We fight hard to protect people, and the Curing Hall heal the people who are wounded. They are the reason why we fight. The Guardsmen won't stand by! - Alan Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: My lady, lunch is ready. Do you want to have it in the dining room or bedroom? Magda: Dining room. Wait! It's lunch time now? Maid: Yes, what else can I do for you? Magda: I have a Luncheon! Why didn't you wake me up? Forget about it. Where are my clothes prepared yesterday? And the shoes? Get them for me. Maid: Please don't worry, my lady. There is no arrangement today. Magda: No arrangement? Maid: Yes... Since there is no ball arrangement. Madam said that we could wake you up later. And she told me not to talk too much... Magda: .........Help me dress up. I'm going to dinning room. — Eliza: You are late, Magda. Magda: Ah... Yes. I came back home too late yesterday... Eliza: Any progress? Sit down, and talk while eating. There is no ball arrangement today. I've had servants prepare roasted pigeon, cherry pie and fresh shellfish soup. All of them are new dishes you haven't eaten before. Magda: Emm... Yesterday, I... (Told mother the failure of yesterday's inquiring) Everyone evaded the crucial point, and even Nyx wouldn't talk to me about the Grand Duke. The Bavlenka Family is like an unbreakable fortress... Eliza: ...The result is not that surprising. Magda: Ah, yes, you said we should infiltrate from the inside... Can we talk to the sponsors and turn the we have in Lionheart Kingdom into reality? With that money, many things should be easier, right? For example, bribing one or two servants... At least, there's an evidence to prove that we have a large farm in the Lionheart Kingdom... Eliza: Magda, who taught you this? Magda: I had a little chat with Mr. Barbalius at the ball today... He just inspired me. Eliza: ............ Magda: Why don't you speak? Eliza: ...Barbalius is the ambassador of the Lionheart Kingdom. I heard that he had always been trying to meet our Saint but was rejected by the Grand Duke. Magda: Why didn't the Grand Duke allow the ambassador to meet the Saint...? Eliza: This is none of our business. The important thing is-- He is not a hothead who will help ladies in trouble despite his own interest. Magda: Mom, you might think too much... Eliza: ...I hope so. It's a sunny day, which is rare to see in Finsel. Don't you want to hang out? Magda: Ah? Take a walk? Are you sure? Eliza: Take the maiden and come back in a quarter. Magda: Wow! Great, err. I mean, when a lady goes out, she also needs to pay attention to her etiquette. Help me change my clothes. We're going out. Story Chat 2 Magda: Central Square, I remember this way... Maid: My lady, are we really going there? Magda: You don't want to go? Maid: I just heard that there have been a lot of refugees in the city recently... Magda: Maybe the refugees won't be there... Alan: Miss Magda! I saw a familiar figure from far away, but I didn't expect it to be really you. Magda: Mr. Alan, are you on patrol? Alan: Ah... No, I am not patrolling but wandering around aimlessly like a fly because of the Healing Hall thing... Magda: You sound unhappy. What happened to the Healing Hall? Alan: Oh... You can follow me if it's convenient. — Magda: This...is the Healing Hall? It's in the Church... Civilian Girl: Daddy, why are you crying? Civilian Man: Ah? Dad, dad is not crying. You're mistaken... Civilian Girl: Dad, you're lying again. I'm 7 years old and I won't be fooled by you anymore! You're crying! Civilian Man: Dad, Dad... is not... not... Wah... Civilian Girl: Dad, don't cry... I don't have hands now. I can't hug you, I can't wipe your tears either... Florna: Oh! Well... Please don't move, or the bandaged wounds will tear... Maid: That, that child!? Alan: She lost her hands in the Sulla attack... Maid: What about her future, she's so young... Alan: Because of excessive loss of blood, a rejection action emerged between the arms and joints. Xavier looked into all the magic known on the mainland for us, but there is no magic that can bring back the broken limbs... That's so pitiful. Magda: ... — Alan: ...Come here, please. Magda: Why did...this happen... Alan: Lady Magda, on the battlefield, the only thing we need to do is grabbing our weapons and rushing to enemies. Why? I thought about this before. I want to know the potential reason for Sullas' sudden frenzy. I want them to go back to the forest and be at peace with us. But now... As long as they attack the people of Finsel, they are our enemies. In the eyes of frenzied Sullas, we are also the enemies that must be killed. Magda: It would be irresponsible of me to say that I fully understand your feelings. I have never known about war before, but I... I want to do something. Alan: Apart from healing the wounded and the poor, the Healing Hall also accommodates refugees... Magda: Wait, you mean someone wants to tear down the Healing Hall? Alan: I'm sorry. Was I talking to myself? In fact, the land of the Healing Hall belonged to a high noble family at first. Later, this family declined and the ownership of the land fell into another noble's hands. Now the owner of the land wants to tear down the Healing Hall and take the land back. Magda: How can they tear down it... Alan: Of course they can't! So we're trying to solve this. Florna: Captain, Aida is looking for you... Let me explain everything to lady Magda. Alan: ...Then I will leave this to you. Florna: I'm sorry...about letting you see such a scene. You must not be used to it, right? There used to be some other noble girls who followed Captain here, but they screamed as soon as they saw the blood. You are different, Lady Magda. Oh, well, I forgot to introduce - Aida, the little girl you saw just now, was saved by Captain... Although I healed most of her wounds with magic... The lost hands can't be brought back by magic. Magda: You don't have to blame yourself... Florna: There are many others like Aida... We, we can not let them strand in the streets. They have to receive organized treatments! Magda: I know what you mean. Lady Florna, you are as kind as Mr. Alan... Florna: In fact, we also tried to find the owner of this land, because... money, money is not a big problem... Magda: What? Money is not a big problem? Heather: Priest Florna is right. Recently, we have received several huge anonymous donations in the donation box. If we can buy this land and solve this matter peacefully... It's a pity that... we don't even know that name of the owner. Florna: If... If lady Magda can help us to inquire about it, it would be great! Magda: ...I can't let the Healing Hall be demolished. I need to figure out what I should do... Story Chat 3 Maid: Lady, do we really have to help them? Magda: I can't stand by... Maid: Right. They are so poor... Eliza: What did you say... Poor? Maid: Ma...madam! Eliza: Anything wrong when you went out? You don't look very well. Magda: Mom, when we went out today, we noticed that there seem to be more and more refugees on the streets. Eliza: More? I thought they only gathered in the slums. Magda: (Mom doesn't care about the refugees...) Eliza: Tell me, they didn't touch you, did they? Magda: Well, they didn't... Eliza: Never mind. Here's a new custom-made dress for you. This time we used new material - delicate silk and sky yarn. Don't you always want to see these two kinds of cloth? Try it on. Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 6 Category:Transcript